The Hook Up
by foreverlonely67
Summary: I believe that it's about time Ky and Maya hook up so follow them as they go through the journey to get together.
1. Tickle time

**Ky's POV**

"Metanoid!"

"Harrier!"

It has a been a slow week for kairu deposits but we still had to train. Right now I was training with Maya. I had to admit she is pretty good. I looked around for a weak spot and I found it.

"Jet jump!"

I blasted myself towards Maya and grabbed her around the waist. I started to tickle her. As my attack (jet jump) came to an end you could hear Maya laughing really hard.

"Stop...ha ha ha ha...Ky!"

"Not until you say I win."

"Alright, alright you win now please stop."

I stopped tickling her and got off of her. We walked back into the monestary and saw Mookie in the kitchen.

"Oh man, Mookie what is that?"

Mookie looked up from the pot he was stirring,

"It's another recipe from my home planet."

When he took the spoon from the pot the spoon was melted and burnt.

"Of course if I had the right ingrediants then it would taste even better than it does now."

"If you say so mookie."

I leaned over and whispered to Maya,

"Remind me to order take out."

Maya laughed before she nodded. Suddenly Boomer ran into the kitchen holding something out for us to see.

"Guys do you know what this is?"

I looked at Maya and she shrugged.

"Oh come on it the new Super Hero Squad Show comic book!" I could already feel my excitement bubbling up.

"Are you serious Boom?"

"Of course I'm serious! Lets go Ky."

With that we ran off to our room to be indulged with the sweet pages of an awesome comic book.

* * *

Alright I felt bad that my other story isn't a Kya so I made a Kya anyway so I hope you enjoy this and my other stories. ^_^ Shout out to algazwani.m

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. The Talk

**Maya's POV**

Boys what are you going to do with them? But at least I can finish the book that I started yesterday. I walked back to my room and closed the door. I walked over to the bookshelf looking for the familiar red and white book. I sighed in content as I picked it up and plopped down in my bed. I was whisked away into the wonderful world of my imagination. Ladies dressed in beautiful gowns and dancing with handsome gentlemen. I got a little down as I read that scene. My mind drifted back to my relationship with Ky. Sometimes he shows signs that he has feelings for me but at other times he makes it like he was only in it for the kairu. I just wished he was a little more clear. Give me a sign or something. But right now I'm going to go back to my book.

* * *

**Boomer' s POV**

"Come on Ky you're going to have to tell her soon. Who knows if she'll wait any longer?"

He has to tell Maya before it's too late.

"Look Boom it's not that easy. What if she rejects me?"

"Ky we both know that's not possible. She likes you just as much as you like her."

"Well if you say-"

**Explosion and part of the wall blows out.**


	3. So Close

**Boomer's POV**

After the dust settled from the explosion you could see a really big hole in the wall. Ky and I looked through the hole to see Mookie covered in soot and smoke coming from him.

"Mookie what did you do?"

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head,

"Well you see stir-fried needle worms from home need to be cooked delicately or they'll explode but I accidentally stirred the worms too much."

Ky and I sweat dropped.

"Mookie since you've had a hard day why don't you take a break from the kitchen for the rest of the day."

Just then Maya emerged from her room.

"What did you guys do?" she asked.

"Hey don't look at us look at Mookie."

Mookie laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head

* * *

**Ky's POV**

We just put a tarp over the hole in the wall and I was walking to Maya's room to finally tell her. I got to her door and was about to knock when some doubt rose up in me. What if she doesn't like me back. What if I tell her and she likes someone else. What if-No! No more what ifs. If I'm going to tell her how I feel I need to do it now. I mustered up all of the courage that I could and knocked on her door. A few seconds later she opened the door.

"Hi Ky."

"Hey Maya. Is it ok if we talk?"

"Sure. Come in."

She moved to the side and let me in.

"Look Maya there's something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well you see I really l-"

Suddenly came running into her room.

"Guys we have a new kairu deposit!"

"*sigh* I guess I'll tell you later. Let's go."

We ran to the X-Scaper. **(Thanks killavals)** Once inside Boomer took off.

"So where are we going Boom?"

He brought up the holo-map and a blinking light was on The Bahamas. Awesome fun in the sun.

~~~~~(Time Skip)

We landed on Grand Bahama.

"It's beautiful here. Well team let's set out for the kairu."

We walked around for a bit until we found the kairu.

"Alright score! Let's drain it before any E-Teens show up."

"Not so fast Team Stax."

Zane walked out of the bush ahead of us followed by Zair and Techris.

"Well if it isn't Team Radikor themselves. So here for another beating?"

"Funny Ky but the only persin getting a beating is you." screeched Zair.

"We'll see about that. Kairu challenge!"

"Challenge accepted!"


	4. My leg! My leg!

**Maya's POV**

As we bowed to team Radikor clouds rose up above us while lightning flashed and thunder roared. I saw Zane pull out his X-Reader,

"Bruticon! Radikor's Rage!"

He fired his attack at us and I realized too late that it was aimed at me so I didn't have enough time to react. I jumped out of the way but apparently not quick enough since my foot was caught in the attack. **(dun dun dun!) **After I fell back to earth I couldn't stand on that foot so I fell the ground in pain. From the corner of my eye I could see Ky and Boomer running to my side. Ky got to me first,

"Maya are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but my foot hurts."

"Can you stand on it?"

"No it hurts when I stand."

I could hear Zane laughing from where he and his team mates stood.

"What's wrong Stax? Did your girlfriend have an accident?"

I scoffed inwardly. Ky would never like me like that. He's a busy warrior with a lot to do. He doesn't have time for a relationship. **(don't you feel bad for her? T_T) **

"We forfeit Zane. I'm not going to let an injured team-mate fight."

Zane smiled in victory. I felt guilty since we lost the kairu so I kept quiet as the Radikor drained the kairu.

"It's good that you know when you're beaten Stax."

With that the Radikor jumped away. I looked at Ky and Booker and saw that they had no emotion on their faces. It was sorta creepy.

"Well let's get back to the X-Scaper. Hop on Maya."

I saw Ky bending in front of me with his back turned to me. I held onto his shoulders and felt him pick me up. It's a good thing I'm behind him since my cheeks felt like they were about to burn off.

"Thanks Ky."

"It's no problem Maya."

* * *

Wow I finally finished chapter 4. Sorry it's not much longer but if I wrote more then I might end up writing 2 chapters. Well I am now sorry to say that I will not be updating this story until I update The Silver Lining :'(. But until I do which is hopefully next weekend please enjoy the other stories that I have written. Bye guys love you. :)


	5. Why Me?

**Maya's POV**

The walk back to the X-Scaper was long but I wasn't complaining. I just wished that he wouldn't bounce so much when he walks. I looked over at my foot that was starting to press against my boot. It was hurting even more now than when it was blasted. I tried to channel some of my inner kairu to help soothe the pain it was working for a bit until a sharp pain ran from the bottom of my foot to my knee. I tried not to make a sound but a small squeak escaped my lips.

"Are you ok back there Maya?" I could hear the concern in Ky's voice.

"Yeah I'm ok."

A lie I know but I don't want to worry them. I looked ahead and saw the X-Scaper. Finally relief for my foot. When we got inside Ky placed me on a chair to sit. He pulled up another chair and sat in front of me. He lifted up my leg and put it in his lap. He took off my boot and my foot was purple and swollen.

"Wow! Boomer step on it. We need to get her to the Medical Bay now."

The Bahamas isn't too far from the Monastery so we got back in record time. The boys left me in the X-Scaper and came back two minutes later with Master B in tow.

"Oh my it looks like it's broken. Get her to the Medical Bay and I'll have a better look at it."

Ky and Boomer both picked me up and took me to the Medical Bay. I was sitting on the bed that was in the room waiting for Master B to show up. He finally walked in and got right to work. He used his inner kairu and checked out the bone in my foot then he turned around and got the bandages.

"Ok Maya the tibia and the fibula are both broken. It's going to take at least 8-10 weeks for them to heal. So until then I don't want you on any kairu missions."

"Yes master B."

He started to wrap the bandage to make a cast then he put plaster over it to harden it. **(I have never broken anything so i really don't know how this works)** After he was dine he walked over to the corner and grabbed the crutches that were leaning up against the wall and gave them to me. Well at least i can move around. I walked well hopped...crutched...whatever out of the Medical Bay and made my way to my room. I had just gotten to the training area when I started to feel my arms and good leg getting tired. I stopped for a bit and was about to continue on my journey to my room until someone bumped into me. I lost my balance and was about to fall over until I felt someone grab me.

"Sorry Maya I was wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"That's ok Ky."

He walked me to my room and we were talking about random things. When we reached my room i remembered that he wanted to tell me something earlier.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

He looked confused until it dawned on him.

"Well Maya what I wanted to tell you is that..."

* * *

**Alright Ky that's enough.**

**Ky: Soooooo close why must you do this to me forever?**

**Me: If I didn't stop then you would have ruined the original plan that I have. But enough on that do the disclaimer.**

**Ky: foreverlonely67 does not own Redakai or any of the characters. _Thank goodness_**


	6. Act First Think Later

**From the wonderful girl that brought you The Hook Up, here is another installment of the series.**

_**When we first left off we could find a certain kairu warrior talking to his long time friend.**_

_**"Maya I..."**_

_**Now let's go...**_

* * *

**Ky's POV**

"Maya I..."

Do I finally tell her now? I had all of the courage that I could need but I still didn't feel that she would share the same feelings as me.

"Maya sorry but I forgot."

She looked at me with an annoyed look on her face until she sighed and started laughing. She shook her head and looked toward me,

"Will you ever change?"

I grinned and flashed her one of my best smiles,

"Only if you want me to."

We stood by her door laughing until Boomer came running towards us full speed.

"Ky there's a new kairu deposit. Master Boddai wants me and you to go and get while Maya stays here until her foot heals."

I felt really bad for Maya since she had to stay at the monastery until she can walk again. I nodded at Boomer and we both turned to look at Maya. She waved her hands to dismiss us and hopped into her room. After she closed the door I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder. Boomer and I headed to the X-Scaper and took off toward the kairu.

**Maya's POV**

I never knew it could be this boring to stay home alone. Well I wasn't alone since I still had Team Tiro and Master Boddai but I'd rather not bother them right now. Well since I don't really have anything to do I think that I'll read. I took a book from the shelf and read the title; Remembrance. **(This is a real book and I just finished reading the third part and let me say that the series is just wonderful. If you haven't read it before I recommend it to you and the other parts of the transcend time series.) **

**1 Hour Later**

I was really getting into the book but my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. When I couldn't fight it any longer I gladly let sleep take me over.

**2 Hours Later**

I was really annoyed when I was woken by people around me yelling. I hopped outside and saw Team Tiro trapped inside of energy sphere and Master Boddai passed out in front of them. I saw something move in the shadow. In my state I can't really do much so I tried to hop away. Before I really got anywhere I felt a hand on my arm and all of kairu energy and regular energy in me being drained to nothing.

"Let me go!"

"I can't do that now princess. Master Lokar has special plans for you."

I felt my stomach twist when I turned and saw Zane behind me. Nut hearing Lokar's name made me nauseous. I was struggling to get out of his grasp but with a majority of my energy gone I could only do so much. When I couldn't hold up any longer I felt my legs give out. I collapsed on the floor. I could barely see well. I could hear laughing around me and felt someone pick me up. The darkness was slowly seeping in and I welcomed it with open arms.

**Boomer's POV**

Right now I was beat. The only thing that I wanted to do was fall into my bed and sleep for the rest of the day and tomorrow as well. I landed the X-Scaper on the landing pad of the monastery. The place looked slightly charred and messy. I am not cleaning this up. I walked into the courtyard and saw Team Tiro and Master Boddai standing there with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened here?"

Everybody looked at me and Gia answered me,

"The Radikor took Maya to Lokar. We wanted to help but they trapped us and knocked out Master B."

I looked at Ky and saw that his jaw was clenched and his fists were shaking. I was about to tell Ky that rushing in without a plan would be foolish but he beat me to the jump.

"I know that it's foolish but we have to go after her. Who knows what they're doing to her right now!"

He took off to the X-Scaper after that and I had no choice but to follow him. Someone had to keep him out of trouble.

* * *

**That's a wrap for the night. Good job people. **

**Well here is the new chapter. I am not on vacation just yet and wont be until 18 when i officially have no school. So until then enjoy this chapter. Love all of you and thank you for your support.**

**Thank you algazwani.m for help with this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**^_^ bye.**


	7. Apology

Sorry that I have not updated in a very very very very long time but I got really lazy and exams are literally right around the corner and I'm graduating this year so please bare with me and again I'm sorry. I'll try to update June 4th.


	8. What's next?

**Maya's POV**

Am I dead? No I would be able to feel anything. Then where am I? I tried to open my eyes but they felt like one hundred pound weights were placed on each eye. When I finally managed to pry them open I was met with very dim lighting and the smell of death all around me. Ok now I really need to know where I am. Looking around I could see that the accursed cast was off of my leg and there was no pain. I felt a silky substance around my fingers. Looking down I found myself on a cot with silk sheets. Why silk? Am I in Boomer's room? I hope so. Looking further I could see a shadow staring intently at me. Squinting in the dark I could barely make out Lokar's features. I bolted up from the bed only to have a choking sensation grip me. Who the hell does Lokar think I am? His dog? How dare he put a collar on me and chain me to the wall.

"Hello Maya. So glad that you've finally decided to join the land of the conscious. Did you enjoy your nap? Or were the silk sheets too much?" his voice was cold and almost decrepit.

"What do you want Lokar? Why'd you bring me here?"

"What I can't miss my favorite granddaughter? I wanted to see you Maya."

"Cut the crap Lokar why did you really bring me here?"

"Persistent aren't we. Ok how about a deal. I won't harm your friends if you join me."

"How do my friends come in to play in this situation? What did you do to them?"

"I haven't done a thing to them. Yet. If you join me then maybe I won't sent the Radikor after them."

"Ky and Boomer can on the Radikor any day."

"Are you sure dearest? They seem to be more tense than you know."

"What would you know?"

"I know enough to know that they're not going to make it to you in time and you're going to rot here as the stubborn little pest that you are."

Usually his words never got to me but right now an exception. Doubt started to fill my heart and before I had shrunk back losing my fearless character. My back hit the wall and I tried to sink into the bed's sheets. Was I really going to rot here? Would Ky and Boomer find a corpse of what I use to be instead of me. With those thoughts running through my mind Lokar disappeared into the shadows with a spine chilling laugh.

**With Ky and Boomer. Boomer's POV**

"Bro chill she'll be fine. She's tough. You of all people should know that."

"I know that Boom but I'm still worried. This is Lokar we're talking about. He'll use any means necessary."

"I know that Ky but you're squeezing the life out of that poor chair. What did it ever do you to you?"

He looked down at the chair in front of him noticing his nails digging into the chair.

"That didn't happen. You saw nothing."

"Haha whatever you say Ky."

**Back to Maya. Maya's POV**

I was pulling at the collar around my neck. Apparently Lokar was smart this time and used a Kairu blocking artifact this time. As I was about to give up the building started to shake a bit and the roof crumpled in leaving a hole the size of Jupiter in it. Looking up I could clearly see the X-Scaper. Took them long enough to get here. Ky jumped down followed by Boomer shortly after. He took a hold of the collar and tried to blast it off only for it to deflect and burn his hand.

"Lokar isn't playing this time. Hold on Maya. We'll come up with a way to get this collar off." Ky reassured me.

"Can we hurry before somebody spots us?" Boomer asked.

"Well Boomer since we can't the collar off of her then we'll have to take the collar with us."

**Time skip to flying back to the Monastery. Still Maya's POV.**

"I don't agree with this. It feels weird."

Boomer was sitting in the driver's seat laughing and Ky was lying by my feet laughing while holding his stomach.

"Sorry Maya but we couldn't get it off so we had to take it with us."

"That didn't mean that you had to take the wall with you."

"Correction, a small part of the wall."

"Oh be quiet and fly this thing so I can get this collar off of me."

The rest of the trip back home was spent with the boys laughing at me and me glaring daggers at them. As we arrived at the Monastery and I stepped off of the X-Scaper the collar around my neck suddenly tightened. If my leg isn't broken then I'm stuck in some miserable kairu collar that Lokar can control. Anything else you want to throw at me life? Unable to talk I turned around to Ky and Boomer both carrying the wall and pointed to the collar and made a choking effect hoping they would understand me this time at least. They looked at me funny before looking at each other. How slow can one be? The collar tightened again and the pain began to be unbarable. Now I couldn't hear what was going on around me but I saw Ky yelling at Boomer he ran off. As I fell to my knees holding my throat Ky came rushing over to me. The collar tightened again and my vision started to waver. The collar tightened again and I fell consumed by the darkness surrounding me.

* * *

You didn't think that Lokar would just let them escape so easily did you? Come on it wouldn't be a story if he did. Review please.


	9. AN

Yeah sorry again for disappearing again everybody but sad to say I will not be using this account anymore. Yeah you guys probably hate me now and I don't blame you guys. But if you want to keep reading them I will be posting them on Wattpad under the name bellalidashi11. They won't be up right now as I will have to edit and change them from Jr. High to High School level. But thank you to all of my followers and I will not be upset if you unfollow me in fact I don't blame you. But thank you for your support so far and I will never forget the wonderful friends that I have made right now. Love you guys.


End file.
